clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Z K
Hi, Z K! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:E-114/Oh noes.../Z K-20100207043931 page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 09:44, February 7, 2010 Freedom I like you. Your big mouth. Your boldness. Your ambition. I have similar ambitions to you. But not the boldness or the big mouth. I'm just a ferat. You're a lion. You would stage a vandalism raid while I would just hide my views in the shadow. I was part of the "Wiki Revolution", led by Dancing Penguin. I want to create a democracy like you. If you want to talk to me contact me on UNCPW. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:26, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :I never made a "Wiki Revolution"... --'DP' I like demrocycy,but id prefere a dicatorship over TS. Or anything where TS has the final say and everyone must obey him. -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 21:01, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :lolwut --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 21:02, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : Bad idea. Though TS is awesome and all that, he can make bad decisions, and he has a habit of under- or over-estimating situations. He needs help from other admins. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'String theory is SO last chronon.']]) View this template 13:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I hope you are all aware what a dictatorship is like. I know Hitler seems cool and all but say if this was a dictatorship and I was the main authoritah. I'd ban you all. Why? 'Cause I felt like it. No difference if TS was the main dictator as well, he could ban you for whatever he felt like and you can't say anything about it. ::That is what a dictatorship is. Z K 13:56, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Your Messages and Courage ZK: Thank you for standing up to me. Sometimes, I need a reality check, and you have given me one. I hope that I listen to that more. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) THE GAME. † 19:17, February 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Article Well, we currently have a ban on human-esque character imports, so I'm afraid I can't write your article at this time. HOWEVER, I was secretly working on an image with TSP (my character) giving your character a medal of honor, which I planned on sharing without fanfare. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) THE GAME. † 02:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi! You just got the 12yz12ab award for no reason at all. --12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 20:04, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Can you make a new picture of 12yz12ab? Its easy. Just draw G. 12yz12ab looks kind of like G.--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 23:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- I want the picture in 3-d but i cant find any of that....--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 23:07, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ... Just make it in any style then...google sketchup is not very good for making penguins....--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 23:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks --12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 23:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) It looks good. But it dosent REALLY look like 12yz12ab. Maybe i will use it for an upcoming article....--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 16:37, February 16, 2010 (UTC) re:Whoa Well, it's no secret really, I just go to MS paint and start making curves, lines, and colors. Most of the pictures I uploaded here are photos from Club Penguin that I edited. Thx, it's nice to know that my work is liked. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I think... That you should make an article called Zonekill. If you gave the characters Zone and Kill the power to combine together it could make up your username...also its for extra power for the two....--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 03:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::*Why does that remind me of a TV show I watch. But I like that idea. --E-114 All those beautiful magical weapons, Gone! 03:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::*Actuallies, I was planning to do that originally but I didn't know how it would feel towards the other users. I'm concentrating more on making Zone / Kill less Mary-Sue than their powers. I'm already planning to make King of Sorrow amazingly overpowered but I might get away with it since fanon wise, its a rarity Zone becomes King of Sorrow. Z K 04:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I Am Sorry I would like to say too you that I am very sorry for my actions.I blamed you without thinking about the facts just because I angry.I am very sorry for blaming you for vandalising my wiki.Im just a head strong and very stuborn guy.I hope you will forgive me for my unjust actions --Lord Hun! Fear Me Mortals! 05:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Contests They were long disbanded, and they were indeed a ton of fun. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) HEH HEH HEH HEH!! IT'S PROFESSOR LEEBSTRUM! † 01:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Contests Alas, the Contests are not my jurisdiction. I have no knowledge nor authority to reinstate or recommission them. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) HEH HEH HEH HEH!! IT'S PROFESSOR LEEBSTRUM! † 20:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well they are pretty much dead so anyone can come and adopt them I guess. I started the Contests thing but then I kinda became inactive and they replaced the judge. --'''DP Music Project Right, well I've been making a lot of music articles, such as singles, albums, DJ's and expanded Cadence's music career too. And I made the , , and for the music project. Basically, we'll need to create stuff based around music to expand our melody knowledge - now I have a particular interest in R&B - if you don't, that is fine (by the way, I don't like rock). Here is what we'll be doing: #Making musical items based around music. #Possibly for music artists (I can make some parodies, if you don't want to make parodies that is fine) and more studio album, singles & song articles. #Expand our categories related to music. #Make some musical instruments possibly - our own original ones. So if you can do that with me that'll be great! If you got no interest in this, or can't participate in all of those, reply back with your answer. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:38, February 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Bennyware I made it with MS Paint. I can barely use " " and " " tags. I can write a simple, organized text block in HTML. Nothing more, nothing less. All I know about HTML came from a tenth grade course in computers. Reading JavaScript, to me, is like reading Japanese. CSS is even worse. MediaWiki-Syntex is my sole code specialty. However, if that image amazes you, then I am honored. Thank you so much. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) HEH HEH HEH HEH!! IT'S PROFESSOR LEEBSTRUM! † 00:51, February 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Music Project Yeah, we can make other genres of music too like those. User-related is also fine. I agree with all there. You can start on one side, I'll start on the other - then we'll edit eachothers. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:25, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, there is Crow - The Hard Times to look at. I am going to be improving Dance on Sunday and make some of Cadence's albums too. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Great! We'll need single covers too, so when we'll need them, I'll ask you. I've made some myself. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) That's awesome too. I'll hear the remix soon - and nice on Zone Compositions. Make stuff like that - it's good. Also, your taking a style on long introductions - well done! That's what I do, but only when I know exactly and everything I am going to put in. If you are a big fan of music, you should listen to your local Chart Show, usually on the radio. What country are you in? If it's USA, then your source is Billboard.com. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ------------------- Also, could you help me spread - you can check out examples on Gary and Ninjinian. I really hate the new - even though it was me and TurtleShroom that wanted a new upgrade on the Infobox character. I just don't want to waste my time fixing it or modifying it, so I made a new one. Which one do you think is better? I won't be offended if you think the original is better. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like that very much, thanks. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Music and Articles Well, I'm not qualified to review your Golden Sun remix, because I have never played or seen the game. However, I have nothing other than praise for your articles. They are brilliant works of literature which deserve respect and usage. Like the RV Clan before you (your style is very similar), you are a genius with no where to go but up. I believe that all of your articles are HQA 3, and if they are not, they should be promoted. My only suggestion would be to give a penguin or puffle a shot after you write about your core characters and scenarios. On the opinion side, I would also reccomend lengthening Kill's skirt a little bit and straightening her legs, but that's just me. Also, I edited the King of Sorrow for OOC and inclusion of obscure articles. I hope that you didn't mind me having King of Sorrow manifest himself outside of Yoenah instead of destroying Club Penguin. There was a lot of OOC in his first manifestation, such as the PSA being corrupt to the point of slapping someone (the PSA has sensitivity training and background checks to prevent that) and on CP being decimated. Instead, I had Zone transform because he refused to see his best friend in jail. I had to remove the second manifestation for mega-OOC. Darktan was in error because he used Kill as a tool. That's normally okay, as Darktan is fond of "pawns" (like Shroomsky screwing up the Fourth Wall) doing work for him, but Darktan is a High Penguin and one who believes in "poetic justice". I mean, with the amount of win that PogoPunk gave him, Darktan could clap his flippers and blow the USA up. Instead, he chose war as a moe fitting means of revenge. Darktan has too much class to kill someone just to make a weapon useful. He wouldn't threaten Kill or take advantage of Zone like that, regardless of how evil he is. Darktan is evil, very evil, but he still has class. Plus, Darktan, being the wielder of the Amulet of Shadow, knows the dangers of unleashing a sealed creature and what happens when one can't control such raw power. Maledict is locked away, too, though Darktan can fully control it. Darktan wouldn't make such a Noobish mistake as turning the King of Sorrow on him like that. Darktan has full experienece of ancient beings and locked-up entities. His grandfather, Ocapus, is banished into the Silmaril Void and is trapped in the Amulet. He can communicate with Darktan through it. The High Penguins put Ocapus to use by replacing his food with junk e-mail. He eats that. Plus, Malcur was trapped too, as was Speeddasher. All of these would have been taken into account, and Darktan wouldn't have made such a mistake. That is why I removed the second manifestiation. Well, as the Walruses once said, "T.L.;D.R.": In short, I showered your articles with praise and explained my OOC-correcting edits with the King of Sorrow. I also suggested that you try and make a penguin or puffle once you are done with your personal articles. In other news, go check out IFAW, the Walrus based off of the Shoop-Da-Whoop meme, with a Doctor Octogonapus twist! Have a great day, --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DOCTOR OCTOGONAPUS, BWAAAAH!! † 23:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) RV? I think they had a bit of CP and they lurved Blizzard games, especially Warcraft and Diablo. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 16:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: RV Clan Yes, actually, they did have a Diablo rendition. I'm certain of a CP version, but Runescape... I am not so sure. If that is the case, then yes, you were a member of that elite group, which totally explains your writing and drawing stile. :) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DOCTOR OCTOGONAPUS, BWAAAAH!! † 21:12, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Fine. Fine. I'm sorry. I thought I heard somewhere that you vandal. I guess maybe not. I guess we've all been judging you incorrectly. I'm super sorry. Would you like me to erase your name and add it to my friend list? -Rocket Slug Ha ha ha! I'm painting! Well, alrighty then. I still will add you to my friends list, even though you were a vandal. I guess good people can be friends with users who used to live a life of wiki crime. I guess that's ok. And I understand bad days. They happen to the best of us. Once again, sorry for the harsh message. Rocket Slug BAWWWWWWW to me! RE: Un-CP (not mad) Before I begin, I wish to clarify that I am not mad at you, and I also wish to clarify that my intention was not to vandalize the Un-CP. I may hate it, but I'm above destroying something that someone else likes. It's hard for me, but I was trying to maintain the site's ridicule standards vwhen editing that article. You were depicting me, and not, say, Aunt Arctic, and I feel that, if you must insult me, you should do it without putting swear words and smut into Yertle's mouth and ideals. I replaced most of that with the only other insults I knew people used on me. Namely: that I am a religious zealot that burns or crucifies Un-CP cronies and everyone else at the stake, a Republicn with a shotgun, a Fuhrer, a nuisance, a villain, a power-mad being, a spaz, and someone that, if dissent occurs, the dissenter gets destroyed. I was attempting to prove that not swearing and not being filthy can still be funny. I was in no way trying to destroy the site, I was in no way trying to take over the site, and I was in no way attempting to be a vandal. I have intentionally vandalized one time in my career, and that was putting a hidden comment criticizing the CPW's new communist policies. I had no intention to attack your site. I was not seeking control. I was not angry at it, and I was not trying to blank the site because I hated its content. I was simply trying to prove that humor can be done without being dirty and without brutally slandering people and saying that I would want to lick Explorer's face and have sex with him. That is extremely offensive, much like that picture your site once had of my character making out wih Explorer's character. On the Un-CP, you can call me a religious zealot all you want. On the Un-CP, you can have me ramsack villages, burn people at the stake, crucify people on an upside-down cross, shoot them, boss them around, and issue death edicts and idiotic decrees in which I am hiding in my igloo with a shotgun. I take no offense to that. So, go ahead, have my character fill a Walrus or Aunt Arctic with lead. Have me crucify someone. However, I will harshly draw the line at anything depicting me or any of my work as swearing characters, as one who has sex, as a homosexual, or as one who encourages sex and/or smut, as well as one who marries, or is in love with Explorer. I draw the exact same lines with Explorer and his work, as he doesn't have the courage to go over there, as I do. There's poking fun at my religion, and there's blatent bashing of my core beliefs and character. Two paragraphs up, that's all fine and dandy. Below that, it's true slander. I also hate that the Un-CP reserves the explicit (literally) right to mock the CPFW and quote it page by page, insulting the site and its content and making fun of that content. Why can't we do the same here? If I try to write about the Inquisition rounding up Un-CP cronies in black vans and torturing them until the recant that site, Metric will revert my edit or make us balance it with them having unmonitored entrances. Yet, the Un-CP can tear the CPFW and everything in it to shreds, leaving it to the vultures, and we have to deal with that. If I make fun of the Un-CP on this site, they can't take and make me change it to be balenced. It's hypocracy/ Also, having me saying to "kill all Walruses" is funny. Asserting that it true, that I actually said it, is not. That was something I never remember saying, and if I did, it was a metaphor. I'm not requesting that you wipe your site of swearing. I request that you wipe the CPFW article clean and the slander on Explorer and me. Everything else is fine. Please, though, leave the CPFW and Explorer alone. Depict me as a religious, republican, creature-shooting, totalitarian, zealout nutjob that massacres random bystanders, but please, don't make my characters gay or sexual. I just want a slight bit of respect for us over at the Un-CP. After all, we're forced to have some for our article on your site. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Does the shark have an alibi? † 16:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :P.S.: I apologize for the wrongs I commited to your site. I request your forgiveness and I'll try and not do it again. I went over there in search of pictures for a video, not for a Crusade. I didn't intend to cause choas. Happyface ZK, this is not the first time that HF has been accused of being as evil as Fluffy. In fact, I gave him a long warning earlier, for nearly identical reasons that destroyed Swiss Ninja's will to edit. He totally ignored it. You claim to have pages upon pages of incriminating, smoking-gun evidence of HF being evil, all behind my back. He always acts good when I am present, but the sheer amount of negativity he has recieved creates a menacing backstory. If what you're saying is true- and knowing you, it is -he is kissing up to me in order to stay online, only to attack innocents when I have turned away. I gave him a second warning, now with more Bible, that you may enjoy reading. I have told him that, if he can't clean up his act or give me proper justification of his behavior by sunset, I'll ask you to provide your evidence. Please remember to censor all swear words and innuendos/unclean things with black squares over the word. HF has gotten away scotch-free for a long time. You and many others seem to see great evil in him. He's just kissing my backside, so they say, to stay online. HF knows that if I get mad at him, he's toast. Yet, he goes behind my back and commits atrocities towards innocent users. He fears me, and I bet he fears you even more. In fact, I'' fear you, because you tell it like it is without regard to who it is. I'll message you again when I am ready for the evidence. Until then, bask in the sweet knowledge that you may get to kick Happyface414's butt. If the punishment goes through, I'll also seize his articles as compensation for the alleged disgusting crimes he commited. He would be demoted to a rollback or normal user. If it's bad enough, he'd also be infinitely blocked. Gather your evidence, ZK, for when the sun goes down, HF's time may just come. HF should be scared. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Does the shark have an alibi? † 20:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) It is TIME - ZK, please begin producing the HF Evidence ZK, Happyface414 has failed to produce any evidence to the claims of the People. Thus, it is my duty as BOSS to investigate his '''Impeachment' charges. ZK, you know what to do. Please produce all of the evidence you can gather. Please, show me every log, every portrait, every item you know of. I want witnesses, testimonies, user agreements, and most importantly, what he does behind my back on other sites. I want to see the truth, and not just him coming on and saying he will quit, and me asking him not to. Just how many pictures of evidence do you have against HF, again? --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Does the shark have an alibi? † 02:44, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Idea: asking staff to make checkuser on the IPs of Happyface and Fluffy. Just saying. Dancing Penguin 21:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Yo came here for a visit, and I noticed you're an ex-RV member. what rank/faction were you involved in? never really saw much of you.. BugzyTalk 05:53, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Zy-El was the name of the guildmaster, I don't know the others you're talking about. we disbanded last year because he couldn't afford the money to uphold the clan site, plus he was sent off to recruit training in the army. so what's your relations with RV? BugzyTalk 06:03, March 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Final Bowser You chose one of my favorite video game songs of all time, and i feel fit to give i a review. Like all of your music, you hav done a good job, and you should be very proud of yourself. However, I would suggest that you make the starting part, where the music begins all dramatic-like, more dramatic. That's the part that, when done on the organ, sends the most chills down your spine. You put way to many instruments at the start, where it should be a gradual, dramatic buildup to the main tune. The main song, after the startup and to the end, was executed fantastically. You did a great job, as always. :) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Those turtles that were climbing turtles couldn't get over the turtle fence. † 01:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Linx Sure! I'll take a picture of Dan as Admiral (See CNIC) Thanks! --Anniem۝۝se Category:Signatures 12:00, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Request Okay, I know you're extremely busy and that your order list is backing up. I am perfectly fine if you are not able to do this -- no pressure. But if possible, could you at least make an image for the AMOEBA? I'll be sure to add a description upon hitting the save button. Thanks! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 21:23, March 16, 2010 (UTC) BTW, you may want to use this and/or this as your reference image(s). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 21:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Just the AMOEBA. The description in the article should be completed pretty soon, probably by the weekend. I just want a pic of it flying in the sky, in its normal, un-camouflaged state. (Reference pic means a picture of something to base the image off of. The AMOEBA takes elements from Kabula, you see, particularly the theme song.) Take your time, I'm in no hurry. =) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 10:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Just a note -- you don't have to draw all of the AMOEBA's weaponry hanging out, ready to fire. I just want the blimp. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 10:56, March 17, 2010 (UTC) You know, if you keep that behavior up you'll probably achieve gentleman status within a few weeks. =) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 18:09, March 17, 2010 (UTC)